Black Mage vs Ness
Size matters not as Season 3 comes to an end with a battle of two tiny, overpowered heroes of iconic JRPGs! Who will win? The Black Mage of Final Fantasy? Or Ness, the PK kid master of Earthbound? The Interlude In the screen of two Nintendo Gameboys, were two separate maps from two separate games. In both maps, a small character moved through an area of pixelated forest that bordered a mountain. The character sprites, by the will of the Gameboys' players, soon unknowingly faced and began walking towards each other. In the middle of the vast and lush forest, a wide, glistening lake sparkled from the shining sun above; at the edges, wild grass bloomed and rustled from the mid-day breeze, complimented by the light sand battered by the lake's soft tides. From the forest all around, leaves and branches parted and a small boy with short, a striped shirt and a red hat jumped out. On the other side, a set of bushes was blasted to ashes; from the fiery remains of the greenery, two glowing yellow eyes are seen. Gameboy 1: ENEMY ENCOUNTERED The first Gameboy, which held the cartridge for Earthbound, glowed as Ness and his party ran into a new enemy during their quest to defeat Giygas and his army of Starmen. The second Gameboy's screen contorted, glass broke and a battle theme soon blasted out of the mini game console's speakers. On both screens, two fighters faced each other. But in the environment of the 'New World', Ness and the Black Mage stared each other down from opposite ends of the lake, intent on besting the other, whether for loot, fame or the greater food of their endangered worlds. The Melee IT'S COME TO THIS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) "PK Thunder!" A staticky bolt of lightning travelled from Ness's head, almost disintegrating Black Mage had he not used Teleport to evade. Reappearing behind Ness, Black Mage cupped his hands and a fireball engulfed Ness in flames; the tiny mage brought forth a tall staff and used it to whack Ness on the head twice, following up with an ascending smack that knocked Ness into the lake. Black Mage walked to the edge of the lake, his yellow eyes scanning the waters for a defeated body. From behind, a small spark of fire flashed to life and struck Black Mage, setting his robes on fire. The yellow eyes became the size of small moons as the Black Mage ran around in a panic, dropping and rolling to the ground in a bid to save his blue robes. At the same time, Ness jumped out of the water, his baseball hat in hand. (51 seconds) Black Mage, his robe now okay but a bit singed, glanced up to see Ness descending down. He raised his staff in time to defend and counterattacked by calling forth a Thundaga. Ness hopped back just as a massive lighting bolt dropped down from the sky. "PK Fire!" Yet another spark of flames blasted towards Black Mage; he dodged and fired back with a torrent of water from his palms. Ness jumped into the air and with PK Thunder, blasted towards the Black Mage with his bat raised; fireballs and lightning bolts were sent in an attempt to bring Ness down, but he twisted his body, dodging them all. Seeing this, Black Mage panicked and ran away; however, he was stopped by a baseball bat smack to the back of the head, stunning him. Ness picked him up and slammed him onto the ground, then flew above and double-kicked him in the face, forcing Black Mage back. He fought back, pressing his palms onto the grass and producing twin pillars of raging fire. (42 seconds) Ness utilized PK Magnet in response and the flames dissipated as they touched him, healing him instead of burning him. Black Mage blinked twice in confusion, then began spinning around, flames enshrouding him as he did so; he then started spinning towards Ness, who attacked with PK Fire. But the flames just increased the potency of the attacker's flame shield. Ness jumped into the air and levitated, but Black Mage hopped up and drilled into him; he gathered his flames around his fists and spun 360', scorching Ness with a combo of fire wheels. He then grabbed the PK-user and batted him to the ground with his staff, teleporting in front of Ness and causing a pillar of water to surge out of the ground and blast Ness back into the air. Mid-air, Ness recovered enough to evade another Thundaga called from the sky; he hovered down while blasting PK Fires at Black Mage, who shot back with fireballs of his own. Ness summoned another PK Flash, but Black Mage rolled back to dodge, cupping his hands pressing them on the ground. (28 seconds) Spikes of ice shot forth and almost pierced Ness weren't it not for a quick PK Thunder that boosted him away from the spell. Black Mage teleported behind Ness and swung his staff, but it was blocked by the latter's own baseball bat. He broke off from the attack and swung upwards, batting Black Mage into the air a bit, then jumped up to bat him back down to the ground, summoning a PK Flash to blast Black Mage into the lake. Black Mage jumped out of the water a moment later, striking Ness in the back of the head with his staff and slashing him in the back with his scythe. A miniature reaper lurked behind Ness as he jumped back to evade another staff strike. He raised his hands for PK Thunder, but the reaper struck, sending flying forward, right into Black Mage's flaming uppercut. Teleporting above Ness, he slashed twice with a small knife, then slamming into him and using Haste to barrage Ness with punches, kicks and staff swings. (16 seconds) Ness fell, though he recovered with levitation and hovered back as the Black Mage descended down with a scythe swing. He blasted his opponent with three consecutive PK Fires, trapping him in burning infernos; he jumped back right as a Smash Ball floated before him. Ness smashed the ball and he glowed with a ominous aura, the sky darkening as he rose his hands into the air. "PK... STARSTORM!!!" A flash of light dazzled the sky, then the clouds parted as a host of shining stars fell down. In response, Black Mage teleported away to the other side of the lake, but the psychic attack chased after him. Barely running away, a small rock hovered above Black Mage's palms, growing in size as the star storm pursued relentlessly. (7 seconds) In due time, the star storm died away and Ness used PK Thunder to chase after Black Mage personally, his bat in hand. He reached the mage and swung down, but Black Mage teleported above and brought out a flaming boulder from his robes. It launched forward and smashed in Ness, burying him into the ground; Black Mage raised his hands and the space in front of him flashed as a hulking ball of energy came to reality, erupting in a nuclear-like explosion. KO!!! The Aftermath The screen shuts off, leaving the watchers in complete darkness. When it comes back to life, we come to a decimated battlefield, where the remnants of a lake and parts of a forest show only ruin. Two glowing yellow eyes glowed amidst the ashes of a grass field and a black shape rose from the ground. The shape shakes it's head and reveals itself to the be the Black Mage, seemingly unharmed from own Flare. He looks around, but doesn't find his enemy. With a shrug, the tiny wizard walks away, picking up a small red hat along the way and storing it inside his robe. "Oh shit... now I have to worry about a puny magic caster with the power to obliterate a lake?" Inside a dark room with monitors, a shadowy figure slams their fist onto a desk, cracking it. "No matter... so long as they remain confused of their surroundings I have nothing to worry about. As for next time..." Buttons are pressed and panels are opened, triggering the activation of even more blue portals and wormholes. This isn't the end of the melees. And it sure as hell isn't the end of a tyrant's reign. The Result (Plays Victory Fanfare, Final Fantasy 7) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Black Mage!!! Category:TheOneLegend Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees